Unexpected Love
by donkeyface
Summary: This is a one-shot that was requested to be turned into a short story. CURTIS SISTER FIC, just warning you. But please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well, this was a one-shot but requested by DALLYWINSTON4EVER I have made it into a small story :D There isn't much of a plot to this story, which is why it's short, but this isn't the whole thing, there will be another chapter after this one. Also this is the same one-shot with a little added on. **

* * *

The first day of summer break and I'm sat here doing nothing. It must be about ninety three degrees Fahrenheit outside! So I'm sat on the sofa in shorts and a tank top, the rest of the boys went outside to play football but I couldn't because I 'might get hurt' as Darry put it (just because I'm a girl). I sigh in both boredom and exasperation and get up to get a drink, I look in the fridge and find orange juice, of course there's Pepsi and chocolate milk in there too but I prefer something fruity.

I get out a glass and pour some of the orange liquid into it. I relish the taste of the cold fruit drink entering my mouth and sliding down my throat. Just as I set my glass down I hear the front door open and slam shut, a smile forms on my lips, there's only one person who slams the door like that.

"Anyone home?" a New Yorker's accent echoes through the house

"In here!" I reply and watch the door as the shape of the towheaded boy appears in the doorway. A smirk graces his elfish features and his blue eyes seem to twinkle in the sunlight filtering through the window.

"Where is everyone?" he asks

"Gone out." I reply pouring more juice into the glass. When it's half full a hand slips in front of my view and takes the glass making me pour juice onto the table instead

"Dally." I whine looking at him

"What?" he smirks even more as he tips the glass to his lips and drinks it. I roll my eyes and find a dishcloth to wipe up the juice, while I'm doing this I can feel eyes boring into the back of me, I turn my head over my shoulder to see Dally staring at me, I raise an eyebrow

"Can I help you?" I ask, he looks up to my eyes

"Yeah, turn around and keep doing what you were doing." I stand straight and turn throwing the cloth at his face, but unable to remove the smug face that was held there.

"Must you always be a pervert?" I ask frowning at him and resting myself on the table

"It's not being a pervert if you enjoy it." My eyes go wider and I can feel myself blushing slightly, ok confession time. I've been crushing on Dallas since I'd met him, but just a little. It's not like I've been staring at him or thinking of him all hours of the day.

I walk over to the counter and pick up the cloth where Dally had thrown it, I try hiding my face but that gets a little hard when someone spins me around and traps me against the counter. I'm forced to look up into Dally's eyes, his cold blue eyes.

"Dally. Let me go." I state and try wriggling out of his arms

"Maybe I don't want to." He replies leaning in a little closer to me, so close that his hair tickles my forehead and I can feel his breath on my lips, a shiver runs down my spine with him being so close.

Slowly he leans in and brushes his lips against mine softly. Wow, I've heard stories from all the girls about how Dally forced them into a kiss or has 'sexually abused' them. But others say that he's the best kisser in Tulsa. Now I don't know if these stories are true or not, but damn, he sure is the best kisser in Tulsa. I kiss back and we stand there in pure bliss kissing each other softly over and over again. When he flicks his tongue over my bottom lip I almost jump out of my skin, but I open my mouth letting his tongue in and explore. His mouth tastes just like the orange juice he's been drinking.

After a while my lungs start screaming for breath and I'm sure his are too, but I so badly don't want this to end. After about another minute we stop and catch our breath, Dally still hasn't let me go.

A few minutes later we're sitting on the couch making out. I'm not sure if Dally actually likes me or if he's just messing around. But boy, if he's just messing around he's going the right way about getting his head kicked in by the others, they're all kind of like my brothers, other than Soda, Ponyboy and Darry who _are _my brothers, very protective ones at that. God knows what Dally's face would look like after they were done with him, hell God knows what his face _will _look like if we're caught, whether he likes me or not.

I cringe slightly thinking about it and Dally pulls away

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing," the face he gives says that he can tell I'm lying "fine, I was just thinking about what might happen if we're caught."

He smirks again "we'll be careful, I promise." Those same words again. Those words have gotten me into a lot of trouble in the past, but it hell ain't stopping me now. I shake my head lightly and kiss him again. Only minutes after the door opens and slams shut, then the rest of the gang are standing in the doorway gawking at us with open mouths. It takes us a minute to register who's there and we pull apart immediately, the first person I notice is Darry, and his face sure ain't a happy one.

"I can explain!" I say before he has a chance to yell at me or throw Dally out the house

"Explain then." Darry replies in an icy tone he'd used too many times with me. I open my mouth and close it a few times trying to find words that would create a suitable explanation that wouldn't make him so angry. However my brain has decided to shut itself off in the quick thinking department. So I am left looking like a fish gasping for air.

"Ok I have no explanation." I finally manage to say.

"You room, Dally out." Darry points at me then Dally

"If I come up with a good explanation can he stay?" I try but I know I'm pushing my luck

"No, he gets out, _now._" Boy I'm in for a load of shit when everyone else is gone.

Solemnly I get up and walk to my room with my head down, Dally follows by getting up and walking out the door. My room is in a strange place, it's a converted cupboard; well closet, well, a massive closet. So my room is right next to the living room which kind of bugs me since I can always hear someone snoring outside whether it's Darry in his chair, Steve on the sofa or Two-bit on the sofa or floor depending on where he passes out. I've never heard Johnny snore, but if it's really quiet you can sometimes hear him talk in his sleep, it's so cute.

I close my door and flop down on my bed letting out a long breath. Wow, I'm in for it. I don't think Darry would have minded if it was anyone else _but _Dally, Steve was Soda's best buddie, Johnny wouldn't hurt me and he needed someone to hug on a regular basis, and Two-bit, well, he just needed a longer relationship then he has normally. Dally is well, a hood, he always gets arrested and always mouths off at people. I can kind of see Darry's point already with Dally's reputation with girls. I guess he doesn't want me hurt, last time I didn't handle being heartbroken very well (even though my ex got a broken nose from me crying which was a bonus), but still, we're not even officially going out! All we did was kiss! A lot but still.

I can hear everyone else making excuses on why they have to leave and Soda trying to calm Darry down, thanks for trying Soda. Darry never liked the idea of me going out with my other boyfriend in the first place, God knows how he'll react now that he's seen that.

Before I can blink my door is nearly ripped off its hinges and slammed against my wall, I yelp in fright and leap right into the wall. Darry's face is not happy.

"Explain what the hell was going on just then."

I fumble for words, it was pretty much just like it looked, Dally and I were making out on the couch and the gang walked in on us.

"What is there to explain? Dally and I were kissing and then you walked in. That's about as much as there is to it." I look up at him slightly confused and slightly terrified.

"Darry, she's sixteen, nearly seventeen, I think she can handle herself." Soda tries to come to my rescue, sometimes twins come in handy

"I don't care, when I want my kid-brother to tell me what to do with my kid-sister I ask you, kid-brother. You aren't going anywhere near Dally again you hear?" I nod slightly but in my head I'm thinking _yeah, and who's gonna make me? _

"Come on Dare, don't you think you're being a little over-reactive? I mean it's not like you can stop them from seeing each other, Dally comes here all the time." Soda tries coming to my rescue again, but to no avail

"No, like I said, you ain't going anywhere near him again." With that, he storms out, Soda sighs and sits down beside me and wraps his arm over my shoulder. Pony walks in and joins us.

"Don't worry; Darry's just being an over-protective sour puss. He doesn't mean anything." Pony kneels in front of me and rests his elbows on my knees

"Yeah, he'll get over it." Soda gives me a little reassuring squeeze

"Thanks guys, not like I'll listen to him much anyways." I grin

"It's your funeral. But what the heck happened between you two! We can't leave for five minutes,"

"Two hours." I interrupt Soda

"Whatever, but we can't leave without you doing something stupid?"

"So you call kissing Dally stupid?" I ask looking at him

"Just next time make sure you're more careful." Pony says

"Next time?" I ask raising an eyebrow; Pony wiggles his eyebrows twice "Oi!" I yell and chase him out the room tackling him onto the floor of the living room.

"Take it back!" I start tickling him

"Ah! No! Soda! Help!" Pony manages to yelp in between breathes, Soda grins at me and tries tickling me too

"Ah! Soda! Get...off!" I let go of Pony and he too joins in the tickling "Get off!" and with no other option I yell "Darry! Pony and Soda are trying...to...kill...me!" I laugh and scream at the same time hoping that he will open up his heart and help his younger sister. I'm left on the floor being tickled to death by my two other brothers instead.

"Guys dinner!" Darry calls into the living room, by now I can hardly breathe and I swear I'm turning blue. Pony and Soda let go of me and quickly run out the room leaving me breathless and still giggly "Luna! Get your butt off the floor!" I hear Darry yell at me

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble as I get up and walk to the kitchen, tonight we had, salad. I sit down next to Pony and spoon the food onto my plate; I'm still smiling and slightly giggling from the tickle attack

"What on Earth are you so giggly about?" Darry asks after few minutes

"Soda and Pony were tickling me, I tried calling you for help but you didn't answer." I shrug and try to stop giggling.

After dinner I go back to my room, after Darry yells at me I normally do that. I get out my sketchbook and pencil and start drawing. I'm a bit of a mix with all my brothers; I draw like Pony and like curling up with a book now and again, I get high off living like Soda and... how am I like Darry? I suppose I have the same eyes as him, pale blue-green ice coloured ones, but that was about as far as I am in resemblance with him.

When I finish my drawing I look at the clock, it's midnight! How long have I been drawing? It must've been hours! I look back at the detailed sketch, now that I look at it I can agree that it took hours. It's a drawing of the gang, well as much as I can draw them anyway. We're all standing in the lot, Soda and Steve in a shove war, Two-bit laughing while he tries telling Johnny and Ponyboy a joke, Darry standing with his arms crossed looking straight ahead and me and Dally looking at each other.

I smile at my work and place it under my pillow as I change into pyjamas and turn out the light ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so that was chapter one! Tell me what you think but as usual don't flame me. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have to admit, I didn't expect to get that many reviews in such a short space of time for chapter 1! :D Yay! Well, here's chapter 2!**

Slowly I open my eyes to sunlight filtering through my only window. When mom and dad found out they were getting twins they had the downstairs closet turned into a bedroom, they put on an extension with a window, I cost them a lot of money.

I stay lying down in bed yawning and stretching for a few more minutes until I hear movement outside my door. I get up and tip toe like some sort of pyjama ninja to the door and open it suddenly to reveal, the air. No one. I hear movement from the kitchen though, this time I walk normally across the room and find Ponyboy in the kitchen getting eggs out the fridge

"Boo!" I jump up behind him and he turns around suddenly with a scared expression on his face. His expression is so funny that I burst out laughing because of it.

"All right, all right, shut your trap or you won't be getting any breakfast." He frowns and I try calming down a little

"So what are we having?" I ask leaning over his shoulder when I finally stop giggling

"Eggs and chocolate cake, what else?" he replies

"Ugh, eggs." I say holding my stomach, ever since I learnt that girls have eggs too I've been put off eggs for life, it grosses me out

"Oh right, I forgot, you hate eggs." Pony scoffs as he cracks the third egg into the pan

"Damn straight I do. If I ate them now I would feel like I was eating an unborn person." I shiver at the thought

"But it's a chicken egg." Pony points out

"An unborn chicken then." I shrug and go over to the cool box to get out the chocolate cake I made yesterday; I got bored so I decided to make some seeing as we didn't have any.

We hear the door open and slam shut in the usual way it does whenever one of the guys come over. Two-bit waltzes through the door and gives me the biggest grin he's ever given me

"What?" I ask already knowing the answer

"So did ol' Dally pay you a visit last night?" I feel like slapping him here and now

"No, he didn't Two-bit; and if you want cake and beer I suggest you shut up." He frowns at me but shuts up anyway when I give him my 'I ain't kidding' look. Boy if there's any way to get a man to do things it's through his stomach.

"Dally better not have paid you a visit last night and if I ever see you two together again you'll never be allowed out this house again." I think we all jump at Darry's voice behind us

"No one was in my room last night." I assure him and go back to cutting myself a slice of cake, he mumbles something under his breath but I just can't catch it. I contain my temper and go sit in the living room instead beside Two-bit, who is already engrossed in Mickey Mouse.

Soon Soda comes downstairs just as Steve slams the door as well

"Does everyone have to slam the door?" I ask absent-mindedly

"Yeah, it tells you that we're here." Steve ruffles my hair on his way past

"And that we'll need more food." Darry calls, I laugh at that because it's true.

I sit there with Two-bit staring at the cartoon mouse on the screen until someone taps my shoulder; I turn my head to look at them

"Are you going to get dressed today?" Darry asks me, I look down at my pyjama top and shorts look back up at Darry and nod. Then like some sort of robot I get up, put my plate in the sink and go back to my room to get changed. I throw on a pair of denim shorts and a blue short sleeved shirt that I'd modified by ripping the bottom off to make me cooler. Darry of course never approves of me wearing these sorts of things, but he knows that I won't listen to him if he tells me not to wear them, so I win.

I walk out of my room just as three people leave it; Darry, Steve and Soda have left for work. Leaving me, Two-bit and Ponyboy alone in the house.

"Now what?" I ask more to me as Pony immediately goes outside with a book and Two-bit's still glued to the TV screen. I sigh and flop down on the sofa watching the mouse again. Soon enough the door opens and slams shut again

"Too hot out there for ya Pony?" I ask

"Do I look like Ponyboy to you?" that voice is definitely not Ponyboy and when I turn my head my suspicions are confirmed that it is Dally instead.

"Maybe a little." I squint at him as if trying to define similarities between him and Pony

"I thought you two weren't supposed to talk to each other." Two-bit suddenly seems uninterested in the TV screen

"What Darry doesn't know won't kill him, but if he finds out then I'll know who to kill won't I?" I state simply, Two-bit shrugs and goes back to the TV screen. I turn my head back to Dally; he smirks and sits next to me wrapping his arm around me and pulls me into a kiss like what we did yesterday. There go the sparks like last time as well. Somehow our kiss ends up lying down on the sofa as I shift under him into a more comfortable position.

"Er, Luna? People are still here you know." I stop kissing Dally and look over at Ponyboy who has came inside with Johnny next to him, Pony's ears were going red and Johnny was trying to distract himself by looking at the floor

"I knew that, Two-bit doesn't seem to mind though." I look over at Two-bit who's too interested in the TV to notice

"If Darry gets back he'll kill you both you know that right?" Pony continues

"Not if we're not here he won't." Dally says sliding off me and standing up, I smile and get up after him

"If Darry gets back just say I went for a walk, but don't tell him who with got it?" I pause in front of Pony on my way out and put my converse on

"Got it." He replies, I smile and walk out the door after Dally. Pony is always an understanding brother, he gets yelled at by Darry as well, he knows what it's like and if we can help it we don't tell Darry what each other does, it's like an unwritten law or something. A law that we follow well.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I ask after a few minutes. Dally shrugs beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulders, typical, I go outside with someone who doesn't even know what to do. How many times has that happened to me? I shake my head lightly at his shrug.

"Luna!" I hear a voice call from across the street; I look to see who it was. Just who I didn't want to see, my ex boyfriend Scott.

"What?" I yell back at him over the street

"I need to talk to you!" he yells again, Dally's grip tightens around me

"Just wait here; I'll go see what he wants and come straight back." I assure him putting a hand on him, he's not looking at me though, he's looking straight ahead with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, but he nods anyway and lets his arm off my shoulders. I cross the street towards Scott and a friend of his whose name I can't be bothered to remember.

"What?" I say when I get to him crossing my arms

"What are you doing walking around with that hood baby?" He asks in a voice laced with fake sweetness

"Don't call me that, and is it any of your business who I hang out with?" I scowl at him, wishing that he would disappear of the face of the Earth. It's amazing what a little heartbreak does to a person.

"Oh come on Luna, I thought we had something good."

"Well you were wrong then weren't you? I sure as hell ain't falling for your tricks again." I state the obvious to him, if I could I wouldn't go within ten feet of him, but curiosity got the better of me and I want to find out exactly what he wants

"But you'd fall for a hood like Dallas Winston's tricks? I knew you were easy but not that much." That's as far as he got before my fist sucker punches him right in his nose. He stumbles backwards into his mate

"You say that again and it'll be worse than just your nose broken got it?" I say through clenched teeth, all my anger went into that punch, even the frustration from what Darry said earlier that I couldn't hear, even how frustrated I got over mom and dad's death, and even the frustration that it might just be true. I was stupid to fall for Scott's tricks and lies, but that was my first lesson in love, this is my second and I know what Dallas is like with girls. I suppose I just lost it and put all that power into that one punch that might have broken Scott's nose.

I'm not going to take anymore of this shit; I turn around and find that Dally is already halfway across the street when I'm walking towards him.

"Hey you alright? What did he say to you?" he asks when I reach him

"Its fine don't worry about it," I say to him, when he looks like he doesn't believe me and goes to walk towards Scott himself I grab his arm "Dally, I'm serious, if you kill him then he can tell Darry on us both, hell he's probably going to do that anyways. But I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself."

He turns back to me and does something very un-Dally like, he nods and leaves it alone. I do a double take and look if this is really the towheaded boy I kissed yesterday and earlier. When I'm sure it is and we see Scott finally getting back up we walk away. I feel proud of what I've done, I don't stick up for myself that often or let my anger out on people, I normally just punch my pillow when I get home, but when I do, it's the most thrilling thing I've felt since the last time I'd hit someone. I love it.

"So what did he say to you?" Dally asks me after a while

"It doesn't matter." I say again, because if I do, I know Dally will do something stupid, and then Darry will find out and know that I was the reason why Dally did something stupid, see, I use my head sometimes.

"Yeah it does, what happened?" he persists

"Nothing." I say again

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have punched him. Now, what. The. Fuck. Happened?" he stops and turns me to face him

"Dally, if I tell you promise you won't do anything stupid," he went to argue against it "promise?" I repeat before he gets a word out

"Fine." He growls out,

"He said I was easy," I can already see the hatred building up even more in his eyes "Dally you promised you wouldn't do anything stupid." I remind him also noticing that his knuckles have gone a whitish colour from him clenching his fists so much

"But he,"

"And I broke his nose for it, it's ok now, just don't do anything stupid." I really don't want him to get thrown in jail for my problems, besides, I can handle myself. Dally still has the hatred in his eyes, but he nods slowly, I let out a breath of relief and we start walking again.

After discovering there was nothing to do we decide to go back to my house, hoping of course that no one was there if you catch my drift. Luckily no one gives us any trouble although I did receive some dirty looks from other Greaser girls, well as long as Sylvia don't hear about this otherwise I'm going to be in worse trouble than I'm in now. Well I should be able to get away with it, everyone knows that a girlfriend of Dallas wears his ring; I've been given no ring, so therefore we're not going out. That thought makes my heart sink a little lower in my chest, we're not going out, we're just fooling around, which basically makes me Dally's little sex toy, just like how I was before with Scott, oh what have I done?

"Hey are you ok?" Dally's deep voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up at him

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, he looks as if he doesn't believe me

"Luna I know you, what's wrong? If it's that Scott dude I swear I'll,"

"Dally you said you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't be doing anything stupid, he made you feel bad, I pound his head in, it seems a fair deal to me." He shrugs and puts his arm around me again, I sigh, and there really is no reasoning with him.

"So what _is _wrong then?" he leans in closer to me

"Nothing." I repeat

"Bullshit." He hisses but he leaves it alone, for now. I know he'll try again later.

We walk up the driveway and as we walk in, I immediately holler that we're home, but no one answers. I smirk to myself

"Looks like no one's home." Dallas states the obvious as he kicks his shoes off

"Yeah, wonder where they all went." I follow by taking my own converse off

"Who cares? We got the house all to ourselves." He smirks deviously at me and steps closer

"Hm, whatever will we do?" I ask smirking and stepping towards him as well, when we reach each other he tucks a stray part of hair behind my ears, before kissing me forcefully. This is nothing like the other kisses we've shared; this one is full of longing and lust. Dally manoeuvres us backwards until we reach my bedroom door, he opens it behind him and takes us backwards into my room, our lips don't separate the whole way.

We stop in the centre of the room to remove our jackets and shirts, not a word spoken. We move towards my bed and I lay with Dally on top of me. We continue like this for what seems like forever before he moves his hands to the button of my shorts, I flinch, but doesn't seem to notice, as he starts to unzip my shorts I flinch a lot more away from him and grab his wrists a little more tightly than necessary.

"Why'd you want me to stop?" Dally raises his eyebrow at me

"I... I just... I can't..." I struggle for the words

"You ain't scared are ya?" he smirks a little now,

"No." The truth is I am, I nearly got all the way with Scott but I didn't want it, luckily Soda heard me yelling and ripped Scott off me, which resulted in Scott getting a broken nose, me crying, and Soda getting the maddest I'd ever seen him in my life.

"Then why stop? It's because of Scott ain't it?" Dally's face darkens and I'm not sure which way he's taking this, either he's saying that Scott hurt me in some way, or that I still have feelings for Scott that don't include rage, wanting him to be hit by a train, betrayal and things like that. When I don't answer he starts to get frustrated

"I knew it! That little," instead of finishing his sentence he gets off me, picks up his shirt from the floor and storms out before I can say anything. I have to admit, he scared the hell out of me just then, he normally does when he's in that sort of mood, but when he's on top of you it's even scarier. He's gone to do something stupid, I know it. I take in a shaky breath and sit up grabbing my shirt off the floor and slipping it over my head before putting my head in my hands and trying not to cry, why can't life be simpler? My parents died before their time, my first boyfriend was a complete dick, my maybe-I-don't-know boyfriend just stormed out the house because we didn't go all the way and is going to do something stupid. So would this make me frigid or what? Yeah, it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I never thought so many people would actually LIKE this, haha.**

* * *

For the rest of the day I stay in my room looking up at the ceiling until I hear the door slam and loud voices, Sodapop and Steve are home. I get up and walk out hoping I don't look like I'm about to cry.

"Hi." I make my presence known to them.

"Hi, are you alright? You look a little tired." Soda steps towards me a bit.

"Yeah, I've just been sleeping, how was work?"

"We got dates for tonight!" Steve howled from the kitchen, my eyes widen and my jaw drops, Sodapop hasn't gone on a date since Sandy left.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Get in that shower then boys you stink like a gas station!" I hug Soda when I realise just how much he smells like gas

"Well, we do work at one sis." Soda ruffles my hair and and heads towards the stairs. I smile and walk through to the kitchen, my bad mood temporarily out the window. I see Steve routing in the fridge, no doubt for chocolate cake.

"You should get a shower too you know, maybe a change of clothes for once wouldn't go amiss either."

Steve stands up straight and looks at me, grease smeared across his face making me want to laugh

"Smart ass, maybe you should get a job." Steve and I aren't the best of friends, if you haven't guessed, but we try to get along for Soda's sake, honestly though I think we just like to piss each other off.

I cringe at the word "ugh, yeah a job? What person would hire me?"

Steve shrugs at this and proceeds to the living room. I follow since I have no one else to talk to and take my place on the sofa "so, who are these girls? Do I know them?" I ask trying to make a decent conversation, besides, if Soda's date breaks his heart then I'll know whose ass I'm kicking.

"Since when do you know any girls...?"

"Since I went to school with them." I interrupt; he smirks at me and shakes his head before carrying on.

"Well, I guess you don't, and you sure as hell ain't meeting them." Steve adds firmly at the end

"It ain't your date that I want to meet, its Soda's." I say thinking at how he was like when Sandy left, I do _not _want a repeat of that.

"Jealous?" Steve nudges me

"Gross! EW, incest! No I just want to see who she is so I know whose ass I'm kicking if she breaks his heart." I explain.

"Oh yeah? You, kick someone's ass?"

"Well you can't can you? Besides, I might have broken Scott's today so I think I'm capable of kicking some slut's ass."

"What did Scottie do?" Steve's tone all of a sudden becomes grim, Soda told him what Scott almost did to me, and even if we don't get along very well the whole gang are like my brothers.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now hush up and eat your cake like a good boy, then maybe go to your own house for a change and have a shower, you reek." I say wrinkling my nose, he laughs but carries on eating his chocolate cake.

*Line*

Well, it seems I have the place to myself, almost. Ponyboy went with Johnny to a movie, Sodapop and Steve are on their dates (and I approved of Soda's date), Two-bit is probably getting drunk, Darry went to bed early, and Dallas is still nowhere to be seen. I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head thinking about why I loved Dally in the first place, wait no, it isn't love, it's a crush. It's just a crush.

A tapping at my window makes me jump, then again, it's probably just one of the guys, since my room is on the ground floor they like to annoy me or scare me sometimes. I get up and take my switchblade from under my pillow (just in case) and pull back the curtains to see Dally's face. His nose is bleeding, his right eye is going purple around the edge and swelling and his lip had been busted open, as well as other gashes on his face and arm. My shoulders sag and I open the window slightly for him to get in, throwing my switchblade back on the bed as well. Great, I just knew he would do something stupid, I _knew _it.

"I don't want to know, now be quiet because Darry is asleep and follow me." I order before he says anything, I know he doesn't like being told what to do but he needs to keep quiet unless he wants his face to get any worse.

I walk to the kitchen with him following me and pull out a chair for him

"Sit." I instructed

"You know I don't like being told what to do." He replies and still stands crossing his arms

"Fine, suit yourself." I say not bothering to argue as I went to find the first aid kit in the bathroom, being careful not to wake Darry up. I found it and opened it to make sure everything was still in there, it was. I make my way back downstairs and walk into the kitchen to see Dally sitting in the chair, drinking a beer.

I sigh "ok then, let's have a look."

"You sound like a dentist." He makes a face as he sets his beer on the table and I open the first aid kit again and take out some disinfectant and a bandage for his arm. I find an old rag that doesn't look too dirty and wet it under the sink, then walk back over to him and start dabbing at his lip

"Stop squirming." I say as he wriggles for the fourth time, he sighs and tries to keep still, I now remember that Dally is a terrible patient. I finish with his lip and move onto getting tissues so he can stop his nose bleeding, and then I work on the gash in his arm and on his face. Carefully I wipe away the blood and bandage his arm, after using the disinfectant of course to which Dally was a big brave boy and didn't even whimper.

"All done, is there anywhere else that it hurts?" I say, then realise that I'm talking to Dallas Winston not a ten year old.

"Yeah, right here." he points to his upper arm, I smirk, getting what he was doing and leaning over him to move his jacket out the way and roll up his shirt in order to get to the skin. While I'm doing this Dally takes this opportunity to pull me down onto his lap so I'm straddling him, I kiss the skin on where he pointed, a small bruise was starting to form there.

"Here," he points to his jawbone, I kiss there gently as well, then place my hands on the back of his neck, he rests one hand on my waist and then points to his lips "and here." I smile again and gently kiss his lips as if they were as fragile as glass. We sit there, not doing anything but touching each other's lips over and over again, no noise, nothing. He pulls away

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give this to you earlier." He slides something of his finger and slips it onto mine. So he wasn't just fooling around after all. His ring on my finger seems strange, yet right. I smile at him (again) and start kissing him again.

"Luna, are you crazy?" Ponyboy's voice interrupts, thank you little brother.

"No, but I know you are," I stop kissing and look over Dally's shoulder at him "Darry's in bed, chill ok? You should get to bed, it's late." My way of saying 'get out, I'm busy here' he catches on and just walks out; I drop my head onto Dally's shoulder and softly kiss his neck there.

"Dally?" I ask after a while

"Yeah?" He replies

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" I know he'll say yes, but I also know that there's the biggest smirk forming on his face right now

"Sure," He replies "what about Superman beating my head in tomorrow?"

I shrug "best sleep on the couch then," I yawn "but I'm going to bed now, I'm tired." I say and try getting off him, only to be pulled back down again and into Dallas' lips. He picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he puts his hands under my thighs as he walks towards my room. He gently sets me on the bed, in my tiredness I fall asleep as soon as my head connects with the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to deep male voices, two deep male voices, in my bedroom, I think that they're arguing, no ideas what about, in my sleepy state I don't even know who they are. I open my eyes slowly and see two blurry figures standing by the side of my bed, but facing each other. Who could it be? I try to make out the voices but I really can't be bothered, two guys are arguing in my room... Two guys are arguing in _my room?_ My body shoots up

"Alright, take the cat fight outside I'm trying to sleep." I say groggily and go to lie back down again

"Did you know he was in your bed?" the first male voice says, now I recognise it, it's an annoyed Darry voice, terrific.

I sit up again and get a better look at who is standing in my room, Darry and a shirtless Dallas. I scratch my head trying to think

"No?" I say more of a question "why was he?" I check under the covers, I'm still wearing my pyjama pants "well, from what I see there ain't much to worry about." I look back up at him

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay away from her and you sleep with my _little sister_." Darry turns towards Dallas with an icy look on his face, if looks could kill they would both be having funerals.

"Er, hello? We didn't do anything! He got hurt last night so I cleaned him up, then I fell asleep." I explain

"I fell asleep too, just on her bed." Dally also explains, right, you fell asleep magically shirtless on my bed.

"Hey, can you guys keep the noise down?" Sodapop walks in the room rubbing his eyes and yawning

"Ok, Darry, we need to talk." I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing, but I grab Darry's wrist and kind of tug him outside onto the porch, not caring if I'm in my pyjamas or not.

When I stop and let go of him he crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at me expecting me to talk,

"Why do you hate the idea of me and Dallas so much?" I ask folding my arms as well and trying to mimic his look. He stands still a minute, staring right into my eyes yet into space as well, like he's in deep thought. I raise an eyebrow at him, just like how Two-bit taught me, at keep staring at him; finally he takes a breath and speaks

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He says simply, it took him _that _long just to say that? But I guess I'm surprised that I didn't figure it out earlier, after the state I was in after Scott.

"Darry, I ain't going to get hurt again, Dally knows you and Sodapop, he wouldn't dare hurt me, and I can look after myself now. Look, I like him and he likes me, and you can't do much about that."

He sighs and looks at the ground for a long while; I look at the window and see Soda and Ponyboy talking to Dallas. More problems? Ugh, why does having to be a teenage girl so hard?

"Can I have a hug?" I double take on who just said that, it definitely came from Darry. He's looking at me with hopeful eyes, whenever we had a fight when we were kids and then regretted it, we'd always say 'can I have a hug?' to each other and then make up.

I smile and practically fly into Darry's arms; we haven't done this in years. I hear the door creak open and feel Soda's and Pony's arms wrap around us

"Family hug!" Soda yells I open my eyes and pull my head away for air, I'm always the one stuck in the middle of the group hugs, and it gets really hard to breathe. I see Dally smirking at me and not joining in the hugging. I snake my arm through the hug and yank him in by his shirt

"You will join in the hug Dally." I laugh

"Yeah yeah." I hear him reply.

"Ok, now I need to breathe." I gasp after what seems like an eternity.

We all let go of each other and I back into Dally's arms, he kisses the back of my neck softly and I lean back into him closing my eyes

"Aw." I hear three people say, I open my eyes and see Soda, now joined by Steve and Two-bit, grinning at is

"Took you guys long enough." Two-bit winks at me and I roll my eyes at him, a small breeze makes me shiver

"Can we go in now?" I ask

"Shouldn't have come outside in your jammies then." Two-bit grins

"Shut up," I say as we all walk inside, my stomach gives a small growl and I look down at it "breakfast time I think." I say and go into the kitchen to solve my hunger problem. I settle on the usual, chocolate cake, before everyone else storms in moments after and then go back into the living room to find, nothing but a deserted living room, I take this wonderful opportunity to lay myself on the sofa so that take up all the space only leaving the floor and Darry's chair.

"Move your legs will you?" Ponyboy says to me when he re-enters the living room

"Fine." I say in an exasperated sigh and heave my bare legs off the sofa so he can sit down, then I swing my legs back over so my feet are in his lap

"Do you mind?" he turns to me

"No, not really." I give an innocent smirk and start eating my slice of cake

"Soda your twin sister won't get her feet off me!" Soda calls into the kitchen

"She's your sister too ya know!" both Darry and Soda call back, so Ponyboy tries a different tactic

"Dal get your girlfriend's feet off me!" I hear some laughter in the kitchen and twist my head around to see if he's going to get me off Ponyboy or just leave him, I quickly twist my head back around again when I see a shadow moving towards the kitchen door.

I look up to see Dally put his cake down on the coffee table and lift me up

"Dally! Put me down!" I protest and try squirming out of his arms without dropping my own cake, he laughs instead and nudges my door open with his foot and plops me on the bed. I place my cake on the side table as Dally crawls over the top of me and wrap my arms around his neck.

He slides his tongue into my mouth and just as things start getting a little heated...

"Dallas get off my sister." Darry opens the door and states before walking away

"Every time." I mutter as he sighs and slides off me

"Not at Buck's." He smirks and winks at me as he walks out, that strikes an idea in my head, but I tuck it away for now and pick up my breakfast and walk out as well taking a bite, now everyone was in the living room eating cake and watching Mickey Mouse on TV.

I could either sit on the floor like normal or sit next to Dallas on the sofa, hmm, decisions... as soon as I sit next to him he places his arm around my shoulders. I don't think my life has ever been this perfect.

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok, so this should be the last chapter. BUT! Do you want an extra chapter? A glimpse of their future? An M rated chapter? Hmmm? I am capable of these you know, please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 (ending)

**Sorry I've been so long, problems and drama, ya know. Well, people wanted an M rated chapter for this; I give you M rated chapter :D First M rated I've done, most M rated stuff will be more at the end of the chapter but hey, and be nice.**

Two blissful weeks have gone by since my brothers 'accepted' that Dallas and I were going out. Darry makes sure that I'm alright though; he asks me nearly every day if we're still happy or if Dally's done anything wrong. But last week about three days after the family hug I got real pissed at some Greaser girls calling me a slut and everything, I had to drag Darry from stomping out the door to find Dally, when I managed to calm him down enough to tell him what really happened he apologised and we had another hug.

The rest of the gang (Steve and Two-bit) have had a great time teasing us too, but with a few glares from Dallas, Darry and me they've calmed down a little now. We've all seen Scott's face too, Dally seems to have fixed his face up real nice: a black eye that's swollen shut, a broken nose (well that might've been me but now it's been smashed to smithereens), a wide gash in his cheek that'll leave a scar there I think and more bruises than I cared to count but instead smirked at before I carried on walking with Ponyboy and Johnny. When we'd rounded the corner and were out of earshot we laughed until it hurt.

Dally and I haven't done sex yet, I'm still a little nervous about it, like I know it hurts the first time and everything, but what if he doesn't... fit? I'm sure that's not the right word, but them Greaser girls were making it sound like he had a dick the size of an oak tree in his pants and that they hoped I could take him. What great confidence that gave me.

Since everyone was out this morning (Darry was at work, same as Soda and Steve, Two-bit was babysitting his little sister and cousins since his aunt was staying and Johnny and Ponyboy was somewhere) so I was stuck -again- at home doing nothing. Dallas was sleeping off last night's hangover, or so I'd heard, and when Dally has a hangover, you stay clear at all costs no matter how close you are to him. Since I was last up I've got to wash the dishes when a pair of arms found themselves round my waist and a pair of lips on my neck

"Either you are my boyfriend or I'm going to be sticking this pointy knife into someone." I say before placing the knife on the side waiting to be dried

"Don't yell." Came the growling reply, I smirk and dry my hands on the towel conveniently where I'd left it dangling on my shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist from behind me

"Why did you come here?" I ask more quietly, wondering why on earth he would walk all the way to our house with a hangover

"Better sleep." He says bluntly and takes his head off my shoulder so I can turn around so his mess of a face, tufts of hair are sticking up at odd angles, bloodshot eyes that have dark smudges under them, must have been one heck of a night.

"Come on." I say and pull him gently over to the table before getting him a glass of water and an aspirin for him to take. He gulps everything down and smirks weakly at me; I smile back and take his hand leading him over to the sofa. I sit down and pat my chest for him to lie on which he does placing his head on my breasts, I roll my eyes and put my hand into his grease-free hair. Soon enough soft snoring was emitting from him and I sigh contentedly.

A few hours later the door slams shut making me jump but making sure Dallas doesn't wake up, Two-bit, Ponyboy and Johnny walk through and Two-bit cocks an eyebrow but grins

"Luna? Why is Dal's head in your boobies?" he asks, Pony is already like a tomato and Johnny looks away

"Because he had a hangover and needed to sleep." I explain

"So if I ever have a hangover you'll let me sleep in your boobs?" he asks hopefully

"You better not." A voice from said area grunts interrupting what I was about to answer. Dally's head lifts up and he seems to glare at Two-bit before he leans back into the sofa yawning.

"Oh come Dally, can't you share?" Two-bit asks innocently smirking

"What if I don't want to be shared?" I ask

"Luna be quiet, a woman shouldn't speak unless spoken to." He replies, I give him a look of disgust and throw a pillow which lands smack bang in his face with a loud bang.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Two-bit rubs his nose and leans down to pick up the fallen pillow, he pulls a book out of their

"I knew someone hid that book!" Pony exclaims and snatches the book away from Two-bit

"Wasn't me." I say putting my hands up, truth was it was Steve, I saw him do it. Ponyboy shrugs and goes off to his room to return the book; Johnny sits on the sofa and Two-bit wanders off into the kitchen

"Anyone been giving you trouble Johnnycakes?" Dallas asks Johnny lolling his head over to face him

"Nah, a few Socs drove by calling us Greasers but that was it." He replies, Johnny doesn't seem so quiet around us, I guess it's a friend thing

"The same Socs that did that to you?" Dally asks further, he's never gotten over the fact that Johnny got jumped like that

"No, they were other guys." Johnny shifts around in his seat uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

"So what are everyone's plans for tonight?" I ask trying to rescue the conversation to a happier note

"I'm gonna go get rip roaring drunk." Two-bit says sitting down in front of the TV with chocolate cake and beer, his usual

"Nothing new there then." I reply

"Johnny and I are going to a move, right Johnny?" Pony says as he joins us on the other side of the sofa

"Sure." Johnny replies

"I know that Soda and Steve are going on another double date tonight." I remember Soda going on about it last night

"Darry's going to be home all night as usual." Pony continues. Dally nods

"What about you?" he turns his head to me,

"Nothing." I say after a few seconds thinking

"Fancy coming over to Buck's?" he asks suggestively

"Sounds like a plan." I smirk

"Only if Darry lets you though or if you have a chaperone." My loving little brother butts in

"I'll be a chaperone; I'll keep a good eye on her-them." Two-bit raises his hand

"No." Dallas and I say together

"I can handle Darry, by the time he's home he'll hopefully be too tired to argue." I wave my hand and relax back into the sofa, thinking but not wanting to think about tonight.

When nothing happens at home that interests us we go over to the DX to see what's happening there. As normal girls swarm the place, more specifically Sodapop, Two-bit tries to flirt with some of the blondes, Ponyboy and Johnny just nose around and Dally and I go around the back to see Steve. It's the only quiet and more private place here. When we entre Steve isn't fixing cars like he's supposed to, he's making out with one of the girls him and Soda have been double dating with, her name is Lisa I think.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Dallas asks making Steve and his girlfriend jump apart, I laugh

"Can I talk to you a minute?" I ask Lisa and she nods before following me out the back of the garage.

"What's up? Luna right?" she asks, I nod "I always remember because of the moon." She smiles, I smile as well, and somehow I now connect with the moon?

"So, I need advice." I start

"First time tonight?" she looks at me, I nod and blush "hey don't worry, if your sure you want to do it there's no stopping you from what I've heard. But you don't have the right equipment?" she asks

"I was thinking just clothes." I say shocked, how many times has she done it?

"That's what I meant, come on I just got paid. We're going shopping." Her eyes go wider and she peeps back into the garage to say we're leaving.

I've got to admit, I've never been shopping with another girl accept for my mom. All my clothes still fit me so I've never really had a need to go shopping, I remember I went once or twice with Sandy and Kathy, but that was ages ago. But I liked Lisa, she was funny and loved to make fun of people but whispered them to me instead of saying the insults loud enough for everyone to hear, that's what I liked, she said her jokes quietly so she didn't offend the person she was making fun of.

Plus she knew what shops to go to. We didn't just go into shops that sold the necessary clothes for tonight, but also just random clothes shops. I feel a little guilty that she's paying for everything, but Lisa didn't seem to mind, she actually seems to enjoy paying for other people. How Steve is going out with her I have no idea.

"Wait here." Lisa instructs when we entre another shop which looks to be full of what I would need. Before I get a chance to look she's gone leaving me all alone in a strange shop. I shuffle my feet around and make my time by pretending to look at jewellery on stands. You can get piercings in a _lot _of places, I think about getting one briefly, and then decide not to one Darry would freak and two because I don't really fancy getting one anyway.

"Ok, let's go." Lisa comes back a little while later with a new bag on her wrist and pushes me out the door. We walk out the shopping centre **(or Mall) **and get on the bus back to our neighbourhood

"So what's in the bag?" I ask, the curiosity was killing me

"It's for you, you're wearing it tonight," I was afraid she's say that and she shoves the bag onto my lap grinning like a maniac, now I'm slightly scared, I look into the bag and my cheeks go bright pink "calm down, trust me there was worse in there." She laughs and pats my shoulder. Secretly I liked what was in there, but the fact that _I _had to wear these undies was alien, especially who I was wearing them for.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Lisa says when we get off the bus "I need to tell you about Tease Me." She gives me a sly look

"What?" I almost yell with a look of _excuse-me-what-are-you-on-about?_ Plastered to my face

"It's a game stupid. You tease each other and the first to moan loses and is the other's bitch, its fun." She smirks; I nod still a little shocked at what she just said.

Dally had agreed to come around eight. Darry was very hesitant to let me out but Soda and I managed to persuade him, although Two-bit almost ruined it by putting his comments into it.

I'd put on the underwear Lisa had bought me today and was sitting cross legged on my bed trying to come to terms with this, and trying to get used to the underwear as well. Hopefully I won't have to wear it all night anyway.

What Lisa had bought me (and what I hadn't shown anyone else) was a red lace bra with a matching... thong. Ugh, I'd never wanted to wear one of these things, it's like a permanent wedgy with itchy material. I just hope I can take it off soon, my eyes drift to the clock on my bedside table, ten past eight, _hurry up already I need to get this annoying underwear off._

I'd even had to walk up and down in my room so that I got more used to it instead of walking like a twit when I got outside, I'll probably have to walk the entire way to Bucks, yippee.

As soon as I can't bear the torture of the dreaded underwear any longer someone knocks on my door

"Luna? Are you still awake?" Darry's voice asks

"Yeah." I say getting up and walking as comfortably as I can to my door and opening it

"Come on, I need to talk to you." He shifts from foot to foot nervously, I groan knowing what he's going to talk to me about. He sits me down on the sofa and faces me while sitting on the floor

"Now, you're going out tonight, and I just think that we need to talk about-"

"I'm not listening to this lalalalalalalalalalalala!" I get up plug my fingers in my ears; there is _no _way that I'm having _this _conversation with my _brother _before I go out with someone.

"You think I _like _having this conversation with my kid sister?" Darry gets up and takes my fingers out my ears

"Then why talk to me about it? Besides you're a little late since I've already had a boyfriend." I point out

"Better late than never." He argues

"Not in this situation. It was bad enough talking with mom about puberty." I shudder at the awkward memory

"Have you two been standing there the whole time?" I turn to where Darry was looking and see Two-bit and Dallas standing in the doorway grinning and trying not to laugh

"Ever since you knocked on the door Superman." Dal says still grinning walking over to me

"And you couldn't have tried to save me? Or at least slammed the door so we would know you were here?" I ask looking up at him as he snakes his arm around my waist

"That ruins the fun!" Two-bit shouts from the kitchen, I pull a face at him even though he can't see me

"Very mature." Darry comments

"Yeah, I know. See you tomorrow." I wave before we turn to the door

"Be careful!"

"I will!" I assure

"It wasn't you I was referring to." Darry replies and I just know that Dally's smirking at that.

The walk to Buck's feels so much longer than it does normally, probably because I'm wearing unbearable underwear, how do girls wear this sort of thing all the time? There must be some sort of secret to it, maybe the way they strut helps, I try to discretely walk like I've seen other Greaser girls do. Dallas laughs beside me

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks

"Nothing." I mumble putting me head down and going a bright scarlet colour

"It looks like you're wearing really uncomfortable underwear." He laughs again

"I am not!" I say defensively, even though it was true

"Doll it may be dark but I can still see you blushing." He winks, my mouth opens a little and I put my head down again mumbling a small shut up.

Just before we entre Buck's Dally puts his arm around me protectively; well with the Greasers that hang around here you never know who could pop up, and I press myself into his side more. It's not that I'm scared I just don't come here that often only when I'm able to sneak out, which isn't often either so I'm not really used to this.

"Could I interest you in a drink? Or do you want to just go straight to the bedroom?" I hear his sly voice in my ear

"I'm not thirsty." I reply and he starts to drag me so fast through the crowd and up the stairs that I almost fall over and he drops the key twice before he manages to open the door.

As soon as we're both in the room he pushes me against the door and shoves his tongue into my mouth, I'm not sure whether the slam was from the door or me being slammed against it. I hear the key turning in the door for maximum privacy. We stand there kissing the breath out of each other and feeling each other up removing the other's jackets in the process, Dallas lifts me up and I instantly wrap my legs around him, now _this_ is comfortable, I can already feel Dally's arousal through his jeans and grin

"Someone's excited." I whisper, he growls in reply making me... aroused, and carry me over to the bed, gently throwing me onto it before trying to rip off his boots and socks and shirt all in one movement, I do the same but at a slower pace.

"Shit," I hear him say, I look up at him slightly confused, I look down at the semi-transparent red bra I'm wearing "how long have you had _that_?" he asks pushing me back into the bed and laying on top of me fitting his mouth perfectly over mine before I can answer, our moans mingle in the air as he grinds into me and I do the same back to him.

His lips let go of mine and he starts making a lovely little trail of love bites down my neck and along my collar bone, he takes my right boob into his mouth and works over it, my moans take on a new level of volume my vocabulary seems to revolve around the words 'shit', 'fuck' and 'Dallas' in my sexual state I seem to have taken on using his full name and running my hands through his hair. But I know it drives him crazy when I do that.

His hands move to the bra clasp at the back of me and I sit up and little so he can get easier access. He slowly lifts it off me and marvels at me exposed upper body

"See something you like?" I smirk, he smirks back and leans down to kiss me again, my hands glide down to his zipper as I can't take the denim confides in the way anymore, but he slips away before I can get the zipper fully undone, I look down and see that he's already got my jeans undone and is slipping them off unbearably slowly

"Oh God get on with it." I hiss, he chuckles and kisses my inner thighs as he continues to take off my jeans only leaving me in the uncomfortable and unbearable thong, leave the worst till last why doesn't he.

He throws my jeans on the floor and climbs back up me to meet my lips again, making sure he drags his crotch along my body as much as possible making me almost want to scream. My hands go back to his zipper and pull the zipper all the way down and tug his jeans down a little, he sits up and takes them off himself. I take this advantage to pin him to the mattress instead and attacking his neck in nips and grinding my Southern region into his growing erection, his reaction is what I was aiming for, he's moaning like a bitch. His hands snake around to my butt and he pings the strap on me making me jump and give out a little squeal, he takes this moment to flip us back over so he's on top, I inwardly groan at my stupidity.

He smirks at me again and I roll my eyes at him but can't shake the feeling of pure lust off me. He kisses down my body until he reaches the only thing between me and him; he gently grabs it in between his teeth and slowly starts to tug downwards until I am finally rid of the dreaded underwear. Without getting off me he manages to wriggle out of his boxers and slides them to the floor to join the rest of our neglected clothing.

Now fully naked on the bed I can see how big Dallas really is, in all honesty I am now terrified of the pain I will go through. Dally seems to spot my uncertainty

"I'll be gentle." He says softly kissing me, a big contrast from what we were doing a few minutes earlier. He stops kissing me and instead moves lower down towards my pussy, I get what he's going to do and move my legs slightly apart for him. He kisses my inner thighs and moves my legs apart a little more before prodding his tongue ay my entrance as if _he _were the novice at this instead of me.

I moan at the sensation and almost scream when he pushes most of his tongue inside me, I claw at the sheets and moan his name over and over again until I feel a complete build up of tension about to explode. Just when I'm about to explode he pulls out and crawls once more up my body to my lips

"You liked that huh?" he breathes against my lips; I grab the back of his head and crush out mouths together in an attempt to create more friction. Dallas seems shocked at how rough I am but kisses back with equal force.

He moves his arm to grab something out of his drawer and slips on the protection while we're still kissing in a rough battle of tongues. I feel something prod against my entrance as one of Dally's tangle itself in my hair; I'm guessing that his other hand is the thing slowly slipping into my area. He slips one finger in and out of me and starts the process of getting me ready. It's a strange sensation, and the intrusion makes me tense up

"Just relax babe." He murmurs and I relax a little making the experience pleasurable instead of alien.

I moan louder as he now slips three fingers in and out of me with semi-ease "you ready?" he asks pausing and looking at me

"Yes." I pant

"Are you sure? This is going to hurt."

"Get in me, now." I demand, he smirks and brings his fingers out. He prods the tip of his dick at my personal entrance and slowly presses in. I hiss loudly at the fiery sensation down South; tears start to well up behind my eyes. Once Dally's in as far as he can go he sits there a while letting me get used to this feeling.

The pain subsides soon enough and when I feel comfortable enough with Dally's dick inside me I wrap my legs around him

"Move." I pant and he obliges rocking his hips back and forth and gently sliding in and out of me each time seeming to make me moan louder.

"Fuck Luna, you feel amazing." Dally moans against my neck before continuing to suck at the junction between my shoulder and neck making the skin turn purple.

I wish this could last forever, with Dally being inside me and sucking on my skin. However there is one thing bugging me, with Dallas being on top of me is making me a little cramped. Using as much momentum as I can muster I flip us over so I'm on top again instead.

"This isn't how it goes you know." Dally looks amused beneath me

"Oh well." I reply rocking my hips and engulfing him over and over again, soon Dallas flips us over again so he's on top, then I flip us over again, and it ends up with us rolling around on the bed having sex.

All too soon for my liking we start getting up to the best, but also the last part. I cling to Dally even tighter than before as it becomes more prominent, while he stops kissing me and buries his face in my shoulder.

I come with a scream of his name and with a final few thrusts so does he. We lay there in pure bliss for I don't know how long, it seems as if time is standing still. The only sound we can hear is our heavy breathing and the thumping music from downstairs.

Dallas lifts his head up and smirks at me before kissing me and gently pulling out. He slides off me and gets up, I sit up and push away the covers, then let out an audible gasp at how much blood there is, I mean I knew there would be blood the first time but this looks like someone got shot!

"Surprised?" Dally asks me from the bathroom doorway, I do nothing but nod not even looking away from the bed, he chuckles "come on, go get yourself cleaned up." He says pulling a clean bed sheet out from under the bed. I get up and stumble towards the bathroom with my legs feel like jelly, I shut the door and clean up.

When I walk out he's changed the bed sheets and is laying there smoking. I climb over him carefully and get back under the covers putting an arm over his waist and laying my head on his chest

"Do I look like a pillow?" he asks

"No, but you're my pillow." I say snuggling my head even more into him, he sighs but puts his arm around me anyway. The sound of his heartbeat is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up being held against Dallas with my leg wrapped around him, I didn't know my leg could do that in its sleep. But there's something else that I can feel, and it's pressed against my inner thigh. Dally mumbles something in his sleep and the thing twitches, I hold in my laughter and instead slink my hand underneath the blankets and start stroking Dally's boner and his sleep talking becomes more understandable, most of it is just the words 'fuck', 'hell' and 'Luna' I smile at him as I continue to stroke him and bite my lip to stop myself laughing. His moans escalate louder and within only a few minutes the bed sheets need to be changed again, his eyes open slowly and he first looks downwards at his crotch, then follows my arm up until he reaches my face

"Morning." I say cheerfully

"Morning." He says groggily wiping his eyes

"Have a good dream?" I ask casually getting up and going to wash my hand as if I wank Dallas on a regular basis

"What do you think? I was having a reply of last night, except we were in the backseat of some car," I look over my shoulder at him getting out of bed and grabbing his underwear from last night, I look down and realise I haven't got dressed yet either "we should probably get you home or else superman's going to have a fit." He adds chucking me my clothes.

I decide to ditch the underwear and just go commando because that underwear is too uncomfortable to wear on another trip home, instead I stuff them in my pockets and put my shoes back on.

We walk back to my house in a comfortable silence, only when we get in do we hear a noise, just the usual TV blaring. I walk to my room to get changed while Dallas probably brags all about last night, I get changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, and of course my lovely, worn out _comfortable _underwear. I throw my clothes into the laundry and join everyone on the sofa

"Morning Darry." Soda says and I twist my head over the back of the sofa

"Hi, see I'm back safe and sound." I say to him, he rolls his eyes and carries on towards the back room. All is normal until

"Luna! What the heck is this!" Darry's voice booms, I'd obviously and stupidly left the underwear on top of my clothes

"I can explain!" I immediately yell as he strides back in holding said offending clothing as far away as he possibly could

"Can you also explain that?" Two-bit smirks and points to my neck

"Er..."

**END! Ah yes, the final chapter :( It's a good ending, but now it has ended, I enjoyed writing this story and i hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
